


Подмена

by LRaien



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Кейли любит платья, но не умеет их выбирать. Саймон любит Кейли и не хочет её расстраивать.
Relationships: Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam
Kudos: 2





	Подмена

— Вот это довольно миленькое, — заметила Кейли, указывая пальцем на страницу каталога.  
Саймон замялся. Он, конечно, любил Кейли, и считал её очень-очень хорошенькой, но иногда разрывался между стремлением сказать правду и страхом нанести смертельную обиду. Как сейчас, например.  
На выбранной странице красовался торт. Нет — Торт! Огромный торт, а не платье, украшенный рюшами, бусинами, лентами, словно сумасшедшему кондитеру поручили сделать его к именинам какой-нибудь императрицы. Это был розовый дворец в стиле мексиканского барокко, настолько приторно выглядящий, что его немедленно хотелось запить чем-нибудь. И цена была соответствующей…  
Но глаза Кейли блестели от радости, когда она рассматривала эти кричаще-розовые оборки, и у Саймона просто язык не поворачивался, чтобы сказать любимой о том, что это платье просто премерзкое…  
— Кейли! — раздался вопль капитана по громкой связи. — Где, мать твою, мой механик?! Какого дьявола…  
Подскочив от неожиданности, Кейли метнулась в машинное отделение. Саймон, воровато оглядевшись, мысленно возблагодарил капитана, затем достал из ящика и положил поверх каталога платьев ежемесячник «На полной тяге!», раскрыв его на странице номер двенадцать, где располагались ставшие редкостью рабочие детали для двигателей кораблей класса «Светлячок» и прейскурант.  
За время, проведённое с ней, Саймон успел хорошо изучить свою возлюбленную. И теперь он был уверен, что вся выручка уйдёт не на розовый кошмар кондитера.  
Уж точно не на него.


End file.
